


Dirty Magazines

by Winchesterek



Series: Mating_Games 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Magazines, Sleepovers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mating_Games on LJ. Bonus Challenge 2 - Sleepovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Magazines

“Dude, why am I staring at a dick?” Scott asked, looking from the magazine that Stiles was holding and back at his best friend.

“Because, I like dick. And if you don’t want to look go find your own magazine,” Stiles said, looking at the magazine that he’d swiped from the store. 

“Totally not what I thought this sleep over was going to be like,” Scott said and shook his head, grabbing the Xbox controller. “Next time make sure to get one for me too, but with girls in it.”

Stiles just grinned and turned the page.


End file.
